TOGETHER FOREVER
by sectumsempra394
Summary: when rin left what happened? where did she go? did she really die?


In the beginning rin and kakashi were teamed up as genins with obito. Kakashi had his rivalries with obito but rin cherished the moments they spent together. kakashi did too but he didn't want rin to know so he covered it up with his arguments with obito. Rin wanting to become a medical Nin was going to become one to protect kakashi at any cost. secretly they both were in love…

" I will protect you at the cost of my life rin." kakashi said

" I will not let my comrades die."

(Sound familiar)

during their biggest battle kakashi got injured in the eye and was dying. with obito already dead rin used her medical skills she learned to take out one of obitos sharingan eyes and replace kakshi's with it. as she finished she looked down at the at the unconscious kakashi moved his hair out of his face and gave him a kiss uncontrollably. then at the end of battle rin buried obito and tried to wake up kakashi.

"r..r.. rin……………. w..w.where is obito."

"hes dead, but thanks to him your alive."

"D..D..DEAD!!!how.. w..why… when.. no y..your lying he cant be dead."

"im sorry kakashi but…"

"w..wait what do you mean thanks to him im alive."

"you were dying you were severly injured in the eye but I replaced your eye with obito's."

while covering his eye with his hand.

"so he's really gone."

"yes."

the next day at kakashi's house.

"man you really came down with a fever."rin said

while putting another ice bag on kakashi's head.

"will you stay with me forever." kakashi said in a soft voice

" I will never leave you, you know that don't you, if we become chunin we become them together."rin said with a smile

"thank you…." Kakashi said while drifting off into a deep sleep.

Later that year the chunin exams were held kakashi as always was determined but at the same time worried because rin had not shown up yet.

"its not like her to be late, I hope nothing is wrong."

soon during the chunin exams kakashi purposely gets caught cheating so he can go look for rin.

"guess ill have to take it next year, but right now I have to look for rin."

he looked all over town but she was nowhere to be found she wasn't in her house or at the shops or anywhere.

kakashi fells to his knees and started to sob thinking that she had left him or worse.

"I've lost everything I have ever loved, my father, obito, RIN, no more will that happen no more I will become the greatest ninja in the village hidden in the leaves, I will not waste time anymore with love." kakashi said to him self

little did he know rin had joined a group know as the kinowatachi (kind of like the anbu but instead they get rid akatsuki members only.)

(they wear a mask just like the anbu so they don't reveal their true selves.)

one day 23 years later rin explores the area making sure there are no injured kinowatachi members. (as you see she became a medical nin) but instead she finds herself back at konohagure village. shocked to see she is back where her childhood was

she was interested in what the village has been like so she goes to have a look around.

after entering the village and looking around she bumps into kakashi (of course he is reading come come paradise ) he looks up.

"giggle ……..hmm? Who are you you do not look like one of the konohagure villagers why have you come here." not knowing of the group kinowatachi

"….."

rin doesn't answer so kakashi thinks she is part of the akatsuki so he challenges her to a battle.

even thought not wanting to she accepts.

but rin holds back because she doesn't want to hurt him.

kakashi though, uses all his strength to defeat her.

finally he uses his raikiri jutsu but since it hardly hit her.

all that happened is her mask fell off.

kakashi so shocked ,at finding out he was battleing rin the whole time,falls to his hands and knees.

he doesn't believe it can be her he shakes his head.

"no no it cant be how can you be here I thought you died."

not responding she walks over to him.

" Why did you leave?" he asked

"I had no choice."

"why didn't you take me with you,you told me you would never leave me you said we would be chunin together?!"

"I didn't want to hurt you but I had to leave the village or you would have died."

"what do you mean?"

"kihagure he vowed he would kill you if I didn't leave immediately,as a ninja it is my sworn duty to protect the people close to me so I left."

"why didn't you tell me?"

"if you found out I would never forgive my self if you got into this battle and DIED."

rin helped kakashi up and then out of will she hugged him and started to cry.

kakashi slowly started to hug her back still shocked at the thought of her returning.

"I missed you so much I never thought I would be able to return to this village because of what happened."

"I missed you too rin."

then naruto and sakura walk around the corner and naruto asks kakashi

"hey who's this chick."

and as always sakura hits him on the head

"NARUTO, DON'T BE RUDE!"

"but sensei really who is this?"

kakashi smiles slightly.

"this is rin."

"oh yeah you were in kakashi's genin team right."

"yeah what happened to you sensei's always looking at a picture of you. " naruto shouted

kakashi hit him on the head

"NARUTO!!"kakashi and sakura yell together

so then rin makes up a story to shut naruto up.

and decides to stay in the village with kakashi.

and become a jonin instead of a medical nin so she can be with him. …to be continued?!


End file.
